


Youtuber Highschool-on hold... again-

by Mexicauthor



Category: Muyskerm - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, lordminnion777 - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Septiplier... Eventually, Stupidity, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicauthor/pseuds/Mexicauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some youtube letsplayers in highschool, as already stated in the tags. AU as always. Get ready for stupidity and a badly written story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to start a problem

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how far i can get this series. Thanks for Reading and enjoy.

Mark climbed the steps into the bus and looked around for an empty seat. He was nervous and excited, but most of all he was happy, for today was his first day at his new highschool. It was called " Bright Bay Highschool" and was well known for it's academics.

It was halfway through the school year that Mark's dad got a huge promotion at his job as an engineer; He had become the manager at the new manufacturing plant. The only problem was that they would had to move to Los Angeles because that's where the new manufacturing plant was located.

At first Mark was against the idea of moving, but then he realized this was his chance to try again. At his old school he was a laughing stock. People found him to be strange just because he was silent, and for that reason he had no freinds. "It's going to be different in this school. It has to be." He thought. He was taken out of his thoughts by the bus driver lady saying "Take a seat sir." with a look of impatience on her face.

He quickly spotted the only empty seat left and quickly walked towards it. As he was about to sit down, the guy in the seat moved to block his way, saying "Sorry, occupied." as if to say 'get lost'. The teen had short and curly brown hair and some slight stubble on his face. "Come on there's only this seat left." pleaded a slightly annoyed Mark." Sooo sorry, now beat it nerd." said the taller male without a care. Mark looked at the seat in defeat.

"You can sit here if you wan't." Said an unknown voice. Mark looked towards where sound came from and saw a girl. She had brown hair and green eyes with a warm, inviting smile. "Thank you." Mark said as he approached the short female. Her and her darker haired male freind scooted over in the seat, making just enough space for Mark to sit.

"You're new right?" Asked the girl as she looked at Mark. "Is it that obvious?" He asked. "Well, your attempt to sit next to Wade ,the school's biggest bully, was a huge giveaway." Answered the girl.

"I'm lily by the way, what's your name?" She asked "Oh, I'm Mark, Mark Fischbach." he quickly replied. There was a small silence before the conversation continued."This is my friend, July."Lily said, motioning towards the boy that was looking out the bus window.

"Nice to meet you" July said,expressionless, his gaze never leaving the window. "It's nice to meet you too" said Mark. They remained silent for the remainder of the bus ride, only having some small talk every now and again.

As they were approaching the school Mark heard some commotion and glanced at Wade. He was yelling at the bus driver; She seemed to be terrified of him. "Why does he have to be such a jerk? She seems to be so afraid of him." Thought mark.

Lily looked over to where Mark's gaze was pointed at. She saw Wade yelling at the elderly bus driver and her expression quickly changed from happy to pissed. The bus reached the school building and stopped abruptly.

"Leave her alone, Wade!" Shouted lily just loud enough for everyone to hear. Wade stopped his verbal attack and turned his gaze to her, he looked more than a little annoyed. The menace stood up and aproached her with an angry look on his face. "Mind your own damn business." He half-shouted as he wound back his arm and sent a punch flying straight towards her face. She flinched hard as everyone watched silently.

As if in an instant, July's hand shot out, grabbing Wade's fist and holding it tight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." July advised. He then forcefully pushed his arm back, sending the taller male stumbling and then falling down the bus corridor.

"You better leave them alone."July warned in a strangely calm voice. Wade stood up and looked toward the shorter black haired male. "This isn't over!" He yelled angrily as he left the bus. There were some barely audible chuckles in the background and then everything fell silent.

"Thank you so much for standing up for me. That was really kind of you." Said the still Slightly frightened woman. "It was nothing, really" Lily commented as she turned to thank July "Thank you so much. I can't believe you weren't afraid of him." The tan male looked at her "He isn't even that menacing. Nothing but an over-sized dumb-ass. July stated.

Mark's brain finally finished processing the situation before he said. "I think I better get to class, I don't want to be late." He stood up and walked towards the bus door. "Okay, we'll see you later." Lily said with a smile and a wave.

The half-Korean walked towards the school and stopped to look at it. "This is going to be my second chance at being a somebody. I already made some (maybe) freinds so I''m of to a good start." He took a deep breath before walking into the two story building.


	2. Sean helps out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains everything. Happy reading and Enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. This time I made it beforehand instead of just typing It into the posting box.

Sean was currently in his first-hour geography class. "The two main religions in Africa are Christianity and Islam." Explained the white-haired teacher at the front of the class, pausing and then beginning to explain more things about africa.

Sean sat at the front of the class on the far right side, looking out the window. He looked around the classroom, bored and half-asleep. He yawned loudly in an attempt to wake up. "I'm sorry Mr. Mcloughlin am I boring you?" Asked the teacher slightly annoyed by Sean's interuption. "Well if you must know, yes very much so.

The old teacher gave him a glare of disapproval. "Then you can go to the office if you're really as bored as you say.". The Irish student stood up and picked up his book bag before proceeding to walk out of the classroom which was already back in session.

He stood in the hallway, looked around, and then started making his way to the stairs. As he was walking down the stairs he was startled by an ear-piercing shriek of pain. He quickly decided somebody was probably hurt and ran towards the noise.

He heard a loud crack and cringed. As he turned the corner, in the courtyard, he saw Wade and some others all with baseball bats in hand and a Dark-Haired kid on the floor, bleeding, and only half-conscious. 

He quickly ran toward them, and as they caught sight of him he quickly and powerfully jumped. Then with great force and speed he drop kicked wade, his feet colliding with Wade's face.

The other kids quickly escaped, probably trying to not get in trouble, as one of them said "let's get out of here. Wade got up,his face bloody from the nose, and quickly followed them, not bothering with Sean.

Sean was about to go after them but then remembered about the kid on the floor. He turned to look at the kid he seemed to be around his age just slightly younger. He saw a sight that made him look away from him, the kid's forearm was broken and bending in the middle.

He quickly pushed down the feeling of disgust and turned back to the kid. He was still breathing lightly but wasn't moving in the slightest.

Sean quickly took out his phone, went to his phone call app, and dialed 911. It rung for a second before an automated answering machine answered. "To call the police press 1, to call the fire department press 2, or to call for an ambulance press 3." He quickly pressed 3. Seconds later a woman answered "A kid got attacked and severely injured, I need an ambulance." Sean said quickly before she got a chance to say anything.

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down and tell me your adress." "I'm at Bright bay Highschool in the front courtyard." Sean replied a bit more calmly. "Okay Sir an ambulance is on it's way now, try to keep the kid okay until they arive.". "Okay, thank you." Sean said as he hung up. 

Sean crouched down next to the kid, he then reached into the kid's pocket and took out his wallet. He opened it and saw his student ID that said July Hernandez. He then put the wallet into his own pocket and checked July's pulse, His heart was barely beating.

Sean heard a bell which ment First hour was over and it was time for Second hour. As the kids started emptying from the classrooms An ambulance with bright flashing lights pulled up. Two paramedics stepped out from the back doors with a wheeled stretcher and headed to the still unconscious July.

A huge crowd gathered around to see what was happening. "Step back please" said one of the two. The paramedics then proceded to carefully place July on to the wheeled stretcher feet first carefully lifting his head onto it as well then they strapped him in and started rolling him towards the ambulance.

Sean looked at the school and seeing as he was in trouble anyways he stepped into the ambulance to go along with July.

Time Skip

When they arrived at the hospital the paramedics rolled July into the hospital and Sean followed them in. They rolled him into the emergency room. He tried to walk in but was stopped by a nurse saying he couldn't go in there. He understood and was then asked to fill out a form. "Are you a family member of his?" Asked the nurse at the front desk. "No, I'm just a close freind of his." He lied even though he didn't even know who he was until half an hour ago.

He was then asked if he knew one of his relatives phone numbers. He remembered he still had July's wallet and checked for a number, sure enough his mom's number was in there.

Minutes later a very worried and distressed mom showed up at the front desk. She asked for July Hernandez, and then nurse called for a Dr.Adams to come to the front desk. When he showed up he said "July will be fine, although he has a broken arm, some fractured ribs, and some internal bleeding though if it wasn't for this young man he probably wouldn't have made it." and motioned toward Sean.

The Lady turned to Sean and thanked him"Thank you so much how can I ever Repay you?"."There's no need it was nothing ,really." He answered.

"It's getting late Ms. Hernandez You should head home, we'll keep you informed on your Son's condition.Said the doctor with a sympathetic smile. The woman Nodded Her head before turning to exit the hospital. The doctor turned to face Sean and said "You should probably go too". "May I stay here with him overnight?" Asked sean. The doctor nodded and led Sean to July's room before leaving them alone. July was still asleep He had a cast, was in a hospital robe, and was hooked up to all the usual hospital machines.

Sean sat in a chair next to the hospital bed and looked at July. Then he took out his phone and sent his parents a text lying that he was spending the night at a freinds house. Today was friday so tomorrow was the weekend and he could spend all day tomorrow here. 

For some reason he didn't want to leave July's side until he was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Thanks for Reading and there are more chapters already being created.


	3. What Happens In July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another point of view for that same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is right on time so, you know enjoy I guess.   
>  ?  
> (°-°)

July got into the bus and made his way towards his favorite seat. The bus was empty because his stop was the first, but this also meant he had to get up extra early to get ready and get to his stop. He walked through the small corridor of the bus while his mind lingered.

He took of his backpack as he took a seat and set it in front on his lap.The morning was cool and calm, the only noise around being that of the birds chirping. The bus doors closed and the bus moved forward.

He looked out of the bus window at The row of houses they were passing. July was very unsocial for reasons he didn't like talking about, he would rather keep his grades up than make new acquaintances.

When the bus reached the next stop a lot more people got on including his "Freind" Lily. "Hey bestie" she said as she sat next to him. July plastered a fake smile on his face and answered with a simple "Hi". 

He didn't ever really become her friend she just kind of forced herself on him. He wanted to tell her he didn't enjoy her company but he just didn't have the heart to do so. 

The next stop arrived and a few more people including Wade the school bully got on the bus. Nobody dared sit near wade, the school bully, and quickly avoided him. July remained looking out the window at some cars passing by the bus.

At the next stop only one person got on, He was a guy around his Height, They had the same shade of black hair. He wore glasses, some dark jeans, and a blue flannel shirt. "What a weird way to dress" July thought. He watched as the kid walked down to the seat where Wade was sitting.

He chuckled under his breath as the kid argued with wade. Then, as if punishment for laughing, Lily stood up and gave him an offer to sit next to them. "Great just what I needed, less personal space." July thought as he scooted as close to the window as he could.

They introduced themselves to each other and Lily introduced him to the kid that was aparently named Mark. "Nice to meet you" July said to Mark but didn't even bother to turn to look at him.

They were silent around each other until Wade started Yelling at the bus lady and Lily got mad, deciding to confront him. Wade aproached her and July prepared for trouble. Wade threw  
a punch and July caugh it.

His dad had been in the military for 7 years. Then, when July was only 5 his dad started training him in tactical hand to hand combat. He had also trained in some martial arts. He pushed back on his fist, causing wade to fall.

Wade got up and they confronted each other before Wade left the bus leaving behind his dignity. Mark then left too after Lily thanked July. After a couple of minutes the bus was empty and July was the last one to get off.

He hurried to his first hour class and sat down. After about Half an hour he asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. He walked out of the class and down the stairs to the first floor. He looked around to make sure nobody was near by as he walked out of the school into the front courtyard.

He had bumped into Wade before class and stupidly agreed to a fight in front of the school. He stood there and was blindsided by someone slamming a baseball bat into the side of his head from behind.

He grabbed the side of his head, which was now bleeding, and turned around to be met by a group of people. Wade stood there as the leader and then they all lifted up their baseball bats before swinging wildly at him. One hit him in the Chest/Stomach and he doubled over in pain as he heard a series of cracks while at the same time releasing a loud shreik.

Despite being in tremendous amounts of pain he stood back up. Then as Wade swung his bat July put his arm up defensively. "Fuck" he mentally scram as he heard an extremely loud CRACK and pain shot trough his arm. He then lost his footing and fell to the ground. The attacks had then suddenly stopped.

He heard some comotion as he caught a glimpse of the attackers running away but was in too much pain to care or even think properly for that matter. The last thing he saw was a kid looking down at him before he blacked out.

When he awoke he was greeted by the familiar smells of cleaning chemicals, the steady monotonous beeping of a heart monitor, and some light pains and aches all throughout his body. "I'm in a hospital once again" he thought as he opened his eyes.

"So you're finally awake" said an unfamiliar voice. He turned his head to see that it belonged to an unfamiliar person. "Who are you? He asked as he sat up. "I'm Sean, Sean Mcloughlin. Hey I don't think you should be sitting up so soon, you're still pretty badly hurt you know." He said with slight concern.

"I'm fine but, and I don't mean to sound rude, why are you here?". "Oh right, I saw you bleeding, unconscious on the floor, and surrounded by people with baseball bats so I helped you and then called an ambulance." Sean said as if it was something he saw on a daily basis.

Thanks man, I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for you. July said. "That's what the doctor said too" Sean said as he stretched his arms upwards and yawned. "Tired?" Asked July as he examined the room. "Yeah, I stayed here overnight." "Thank you but that wasn't necessary. Oh yeah, does my mom know i'm here? I don't wan't her asking me where I was all night.

"Yeah, The nurse called her and she came here." Answered sean. Wait a minute how did the nurse know my mom's number?" Asked July as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, I told her it.". "Okay, but how do YOU know my mom's number?". "Oh I just checked your wallet and there it was." He said taking out the wallet and handing it him.

July took the wallet and looked inside to make sure nothing was missing. Then as he was setting it down his mom came in to the room with a bag of McDonalds breakfast pancakes in hand. "Hey July, hey July's freind" She said brinnging a chair closer to the hospital bed and sitting down.

"Hey mom" said July "Hello Miss Hernandez" said Sean. "Call me Sandra"she said passing July a tray of pancakes. "Here" she said handing one to Sean as well. Sean Hesitantly took it trying to avoid looking overly hungry. "Thank you" Sean said with a smile.

"Its the least I can do after you helped my son. The doctor told me you stayed here overnight" she said taking out the last tray of pancakes for herself. "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure your son was okay.

"Oh my little July is pretty tough. He gets hurt a lot, so the the hospital is pretty much his home away from home.". "Really?" Sean said with slight disbelief. "Yeah, It's usually when he does his so called "Parkour" but also he gets jumped a lot.".

They had all already begun eating and July was almost done with his. "Slow down July you're going to end up choking." July slowed down and then said "So Sean, do your parents know you're here?". "Yeah, I told them I was spending the night with a freind." Sean answered as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It's almost 8 I should get to work, "Bye July and Thanks again Sean" she said as she got up. She walked towards the door and left with a wave, leaving them both in silence.

"Well I should be heading home now too" Sean said standing up. "Hey come here" July said. Sean awkardly and unsurely walked over. July quickly layed a kiss on Sean's cheek. Sean jumped in suprise and blushed when he realized what happened. "Dude, what the hell was that for." Sean said. "Consider it my Thanks for saving me." July said with a smile.

Sean Smiled and then walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do. Although the next chapter may be a day or two late because I have stuff to do.


	4. Mark part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Don't worry i'll update sooner next time.

Mark enters the school and then begins to look around it. Everything is so different to him and he thinks "It's going to take me a while to get used to this." while walking down the hallway. He makes his way through a crowd of people and ends up in front of the door to his first class.

Mark looks at it unsure of if he's going to make a fool of himself. He takes a deep breath before turning the knob and entering. To his suprise he sees that only half the class is there and the teacher is nowhere to be seen. He hesitantly walks towards the front of the teachers desk. 

Everyone is talking and playing. One kid is laughing and being chased around the room. The teacher walks in and towards his desk, not even paying to mind to what was happening around the room. The teacher sat down and directed for everyone to take a seat as well. After everyone had taken a seat the teacher began to speak.

"Class, this is our new student Mark Fischbach he will be joining us for the rest of the year. Everybody say Hello to Mark.". "Hello Mark" everyone said without much enthusiasm. "Tell us about yourself, Mark" the teacher said and glanced at Mark.

"Well, I'm from Cincinnati, I'm sixteen years old, and I am a half german half korean." Mark said quickly. "Okay, go ahead and take any vacant seat." Said the teacher motioning around the room. Mark sat next to someone around his height, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie and some type of hat. He was either daydreaming or just very concentrated on the corner of the room.

Mark looked torwards the front of the room and listened to the teacher begin to talk about africa. About 45 minutes into class the guy next to him yawned and after some discussion was excused from the class. Mark continued to listen until class was over.

He walked down the stairs and saw an ambulance outside. His curiosity got the better of him and he ran towards it. He sees July from earlier that morning on a stretcher and the guy from class get into the ambulance.

Soon some teachers got everything calmed down and told everyone to get to class. Mark turned and saw Wade and some others staring from a distance and he automatically knew they were responsible.

Mark went to class after class until lunch time finally came around. Mark went to his locker and got his money then made his way to the cafeteria. After lots of waiting he finally got his food.

He looked around until he found a seat. He walked over to it and sat down next to a slightly chubby kid. He had brown hair and wore glasses. "Hi, I'm mark" he said to the kid. "I'm Bob, it's nice to meet you." He said in response to Mark.

As Mark was about to speak some kids came up to Bob. They were led by Wade and looked like the cliché bullies in the movies. "Hey, fat ass why don't you save some food for the rest of us." Said Wade while the rest of them laughed. Bob became visibly sad at their comment.

"Hey, back off he hasn't done anything to you guys" Mark said coming to Bob's defense. "Mind your own business bitch" said Wade with a scowl "Unless you want to get hurt.". Mark stood up from his chair despite the fact he was scared.

Wade took that action as a sign of confrontation and punched Mark in the side of the head. Mark didn't like violence but he knew that if he stood down he would keep getting bullied, so with that in mind he swung powerfully landing a punch to Wade's face.

Wade swung and Mark smoothly dodged it, countering with a punch to the stomach. As Wade doubled over Mark elbowed him in the back of the head. Wade stood up and started wildly punching, only half of them successfully landing. Mark punched Wade one last time in the face before a teacher came and broke up the fight.

They were both escorted to the principle's office by the gym teacher. Once they were both inside the door was closed behind them. The principle sat at his desk, he was an african american male with an athletic physique. He motioned for them to take a seat as he stood up.

He walked to the front of his desk and began pacing back and forth across the room with his hands behind his back. He stopped suddenly and looked at the two students. "Mark Fischbach, do you think your dad would approve of you fighting on your first day at your new school?" He said sternly.

"No, sir" said Mark meeting the principles gaze. Wade laughed at Mark's nervousness. "You won't be getting suspended because some witnesses told us you fought in self defense, but it better not happen again.". He turned to look at Wade.

"As for you Mr. Barnes you will be getting suspended indefinitely due to reports of multiple attacks and putting a student in the hospital. Not only was that wrong but it's going to cost you two years in juvenile prison." He said as two uniformed officers stepped into the room.

Wade stood up to make a run for it but was caught by the two officers. He struggled and menaced the two police officers as they handcuffed him and took him out of the room.

"You may leave now Mr. Fischbach." He said leading Mark out of the room and closing the door behind him. Mark walked down the hallway and saw wade as well as some others being put into a police car.

He made his way to class and the rest of the day was a blur. When he got on the bus he sat down at the seat Wade sat at that morning, and he smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this story so far. Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Sean Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter and the ones that are soon to come. :)

Sean walked out of the room with a bright blush on his face. "That was sorta weird" he thought as he remembered the unexpected kiss. "Oh well" he said making his way to the elevator.

He clicked the button and whistled a little tune as he waited. When the doors opened he stepped in taking one last look at july's hospital room door. The doors closed and he leaned against the elevator wall. He closed his eyes trying to think of something to do today. "Maybe I'll just go to the park" he decided as the elevator doors opened.

He stepped out and walked over to the exit door. He stepped out and took a deep breath, it was cloudy and slightly drizzling. The rain didn't bother Sean but he wasn't completely fond of it. He started walking down the sidewalk and then thought "maybe the park will have to wait".

There weren't many cars around and it seemed more like early morning than noon. He continued down the street and soon he approached the park. There's no one in sight" he thought before he spotted someone just sitting on the park bench. As sean walked into the grassy area the slight drizzle was replaced by heavy rain. Sean shivered as some wind hit his face and then quickly made his way to an old bridge that blocked out most of the rain.

He looked back to the bench and saw that the person was still sitting there. He didn't seem to be affected by the rain's increase. "What's wrong with that guy" he thought.

Sean's curiosity got the better of him and he ran to where the guy was sitting. The guy's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "What if he's dead" Sean thought. Slowly Sean reached over and touched the guy's shoulder. His eyes opened with a start making Sean jump slightly.

"You scared me dude" Sean said regaining his posture. "What do you mean?" Asked the guy sitting on the bench. "I thought you were dead, what are you doing sitting in the rain with your eyes closed?"

"Oh, I just like the rain, that's all" said the guy adjusting his glasses. "Do you see how hard it's raining? What, are you trying to catch a cold?" "Dude, you sound like my mom" said the guy with glasses. "I'm Sean what's your name?" Sean said with a chuckle. "I'm Mark. Wait a minute your in my first hour geography class. You got sent out for yawning."

"Yeah, thats me" sean said putting on his hood. "Your the new guy from Cincinnati.". "Yeah. Oh, I wanted to ask you. Why where you get in an amulance with july yesterday?" Mark asks looking at Sean.

Sean blushed a little remembering the kiss but quickly answered" I saw Wade and some others jumping July with baseball bats so I stopped them and called the ambulance." . Mark got up and put on his hood. "Well I should probably get home, do you want to come with?"

Mark wasn't sure why he asked but he still awaited an answer. "Sure I've got nothing else to do but are your parents okay with it.". "My dad doesn't get off of work until three in the morning and my mom stayed in Cincinnati to take or of her sick mom.

"Okay then let's go" said the irish man with a smile. They began to walk toward the sidewalk, the rain still heavy. "So you said you were a half german half korean in class, how did that happen?". "Well my dad is german and he met my korean mom in Hawaii. I was born in Oahu and then my family moved to Cincinnati."

"And you moved here with your dad?". "Yeah that about sums it up". "Well I'm irish I was born in Ireland and moved here last year with my mom, dad, brothers, and sisters." Sean said in reply.

They talked some more and learned that they had a lot in common. Then after some more conversation they arrived at Mark's house. "Well here it is" said mark with a slight motion towards it. It was two stories and painted a dark blue. He walked down the walkway towards the house and Sean followed.

Mark took out his key and opened the door. He wiped his shoes on the mat and then walked in so Sean did the same. When they where both in Mark closed the door behind them. Mark took off his shoes before walking on the carpeted floors Sean did the same before following Mark.

The house was completely silent except for the sound of their footsteps. Mark walked up the stairs and opened the first door on the right. "Go ahead and make yourself at home I'm just going to the use the the bathroom."Mark said as he walked in to another room down the hallway, shutting the door behind himself.

Sean walked into the room and looked around. He was suprised at how messy it was. "Who am I to judge" he thought remembering his own room. He walked over and looked at the computer next to Mark's bed. It was displaying a YouTube page labeled "Markiplier".

As he was about to scroll down Mark walked in, startling him. "Is this your youtube account?" Sean asked looking at the unbelievably high subscriber count. "Yeah I like to do it as a hobby." Mark answered sitting at the chair in front of the computer. "You know I do youtube as well" sean said sitting on the bed.

"Really? What's your account name?"mark asked. "It's Jacksepticeye." Sean answered. Mark quickly typed it in and looked at the page. "Hey you have just a few less subscribers than I do. Also, how did you come up with the name jacksepticeye?" Mark said looking through Sean's video playlists.

"It's a nickname I got in elementary school. This one kid used to call me jack and one day I got a cut above my eye that got infected so he said my eye was septic. So then he started calling me jacksepticeye and the name stuck."

"How did you come up with yours?". "It's just a mix of Mark and Multiplier, pretty boring I know." Mark said as he clicked on one of Sean's videos. They continued to watch eachothers videos for the rest of the day until Sean had to go home.

"I guess I'll see you later" Sean said as he walked down the walkway and towards home. "Yeah, I'd like that" mark said. Sean walked home with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment.


	6. July's solo debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, the next chapter will be out soon and I'm almost done with part 2 of "You and mark" so happy reading and enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to comment.

July woke with a start, his eyes locked on the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind and nothing had happened since Sean left the day before. The silence took over once more as he was lifted from his deep sleep.

He took a deep breath, to ease the pain in his chest and arm, before lifting himself into a sitting position. He looked around the room and realized it wasn't morning yet. It was still dark out and the digital clock on the wall read 3:27 am.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without his sleeping pills. The only sound was the gentle whir of the air conditioning system up above. The only source of light were some overly dim power saving lightbulbs.

He grabbed the remote to the telvesion hung on the wall across the room and turned it on. As the T.V turned on the logo flashed and then the room was blasted full of sound. July being the courteous person he is muted the T.V, he could read lips so it wasn't much of a problem anyway.

He continued flipping through channels trying to find something to watch, only finding late night talk shows and advertisements. "What the fuck is this shit ?!?" He thought as he turned off the T.V. 

"If I can't find any entertainment here, maybe I can go find some elsewhere" he thought as a devilish grin spread across his face. He stood up and off the hospital bed, shivering as the cold air hit his body.

He was wearing nothing but the hospital gown that hung loosely over his shoulders.He didn't like the hospital gowns, they made hime feel naked and over exposing. He ran over to the window next to the door and looked out.

There was no one in the hall so he opened the door and made a run for the bathroom down the hall. He was lucky there wasn't a camera in that hall. When he made it in the bathroom he closed the door and locked it.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He had some bad bruises on his face and shoulders and a busted lip. He smiled to himself and turned to look at the ceiling. There it was, an air vent just waiting to be opened.

He walked over to a stall and entered, standing on the toilet he looked up at the vent. "This may prove to be a bit interesting" he thought as he reached out for the vent door. To his suprise it opened easily and had no screws.

He carefully jumped up on to the stall wall and maneuvered his way into the vent. It was more spacious than it looked from the outside and a lot colder as well. He turned and correctly attached the door back on. 

He made his way through the vent, shivering as wave after wave of cold air hit him. He looked through each vent as he went until he found what he was looking for. He opened the door and skillfully dropped down without making a noise.

He was inside the storage area where they keep all of the patients belongings. He looked around and saw that there were boxes with different people's names so he began looking for his.

He was looking and found a box that caught his attention, it read "Fischbach". "Why does that seem familiar? Oh well, I better find my box." He continued for a couple more minutes before finding his name.

He opened it and found his clothes, they must have washed them because they no longer had blood stains on them. He quickly took of the gown becoming fully naked and continued to put on his clothes.

When he was done he started putting his shoes on quickly. He grabbed his phone out of the box and slipped it in his pocket. Then he put on his watch and his lucky gold chain. "Let's see check, check, and check" he said as he made sure he had everything.

He was suprised there wasn't a camera in that storage room. He jumped and grabbed onto the vent entrance before raising himself in. He closed it and then a realization hit him, he had forgotten his wallet in the hospital room.

He started retracing his steps back to the bathroom and got out of the vent. He walked to the door unlocked it and ran to his room. When he was in he quickly looked under his pillow and grabbed the wallet. He slipped the wallet into his pocket and ran to the bathroom.

When he entered he locked it once more. He was getting ready to go back in the vent but was hit by an enormous urge to pee. He turned around and went to the first urinal he saw, quickly opening his zipper and beginning to "go".

He quickly finished and washed his hands before going and entering the vent once more. He remembered he was on the third floor of the hospital so he began looking for a vent that lead downward.

After what seemed like an hour he found it. He looked down it and saw it was a lot farther down than he first thought. He placed his legs and arms on the walls of the vent to slide down.

He began sliding down, doing his best to not make any noise. He slowly descended until he was in a vent that lead nowhere but straight forward. He took a deep breath and moved forward until he could see out the small spaces in the vent.

He could see outside and quickly kicked the vent open. The door made a clang noise as it hit the pavement. He looked out and saw he was in the hospital's underground parking and the vent was at least ten feet above the ground. He jumped and landed, parkour rolling as he hit the ground.

He stood up and dusted himself off as he looked around the dark lot. There were only a few cars in sight and no one other than himself. He walked forward following the yellow arrows on the floor. This place reminded him of a horror movie murder set.

The arrows led up and out of the parking lot. He was out of the hospital and near some streets that were lit by lamp posts. He quickly walked to the sidewalk and down the street. He didn't stop until the hospital was out of view.

He was now in a park and continued to walk over to a bench. He sat down and took out his phone. He powered it on and waited for the lock screen to appear. He unlocked it and saw that it was 4:53 A.M.

He had 3 missed calls and 2 messages but ignored them. He put away his phone and stood up. He began to walk towards an open convenience store he saw across the street. He entered and looked around before he walked down an aisle grabbing a bag of Munchies© and a bottle of 7up©.

He walked down to the cash register and was greeted by an aisan-looking woman. She scanned the items and he caught a glimpse of her staring at his beat up face. "That'll be $5.47" said the woman as July took out the money from his wallet. He handed her the money, smiled, and walked out.

He started walking home andbtook a deep breath of the early morning wind. He finally got there about 5 minutes later. He walked towards the back and climbed in through his room window. He figured his mom was probably asleep already and didn't want to wake her.

He sat down on his bed and turned on his computer. He opened the bag of chips as it started up. When it turned on he opened the browser shortcut and logged into his YouTube account. He had already made some premade videos and just began to upload one. The wait time said 45 minutes until the upload is completed.

He sat back and ate, just staring at the computer. "Well this is as boring as ever. Oh well, maybe something more interesting will happen tomorrow" he thought as he lay down. He reached for the bottle of sleeping pills next to his computer screen and quickly downed one.

He slipped off his shoes and pulled up the blanket. He clapped the lights off and shifted onto his side, releasing a loud yawn. "Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SHORTLY! NO NEED TO PANICK! THIS IS A LIE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Let me know. Also tell me what you want too see later on in the story.


End file.
